


Kapar

by puerile



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is a good mom, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Family Feels, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Multi, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Chloe Decker, This literally started out as a dream I had, not sure if established relationship or friendship tbh, read however you'd like, thanks Misha for encouraging me to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puerile/pseuds/puerile
Summary: kapar (פיוס; kaw-far’) - Hebrew for reconciliation (the restoration of friendly relations; the action of making one view or belief compatible with another).





	Kapar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karenae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenae/gifts).



> Since I’ve received repeat questions/comments about this - no, Trixie does not know that Lucifer actually is the devil in the show. This is an AU, where Trixie does know, and she’s having difficulty coping. Yes, Trixie liked Lucifer and considered him a friend very quickly in canon, and who knows how she would actually react, but like I said, this is an AU. And as to how Trixie became in the know - that’s up to you. Did she see his wings, red eyes, devil face, a mix of it all? That’s for you to choose - ideally, I wanted the reader to wonder and come to their own conclusions, instead of having them black and white in front of them. I thought that would be interesting and interactive. I tagged this fic as open to interpretation and ambiguous ending for a reason. I intended for this just to be a little one shot of some family feels between Trixie and Chloe. 
> 
> TLDR: at some point post s3, Trixie got in some trouble (let your mind decide what sort of situation that could be) where Lucifer and Chloe had to save/help her, and whilst in the process, Trixie found out Lucifer really was the devil.

The birds chirped in the trees surrounded the park, one or two sitting on top of an empty swing set. It was early in the afternoon, before the commuter traffic of LA got bad. When Trixie had asked to go to the park after eating lunch that day, Chloe couldn't see a reason to decline her; they both enjoyed being outside, enjoying the fresh air and soft grass that they lacked at their apartment. A slow breeze rolled clouds across a medium blue sky, far enough away from the cluster of the city for the smog to dissipate. She and Trixie had spent the last hour and a half walking and playing around the park, petting the occasional dog they encountered, which would launch Trixie into her millionth speech about wanting a pet of her own; that conversation always ended when Chloe reminded her daughter that they didn't have the space for an animal at home. They also talked about school, summer camp plans, the new toy set that Bethany's mom had gotten her for her birthday that week. 

Chloe lived for these peaceful moments with her daughter when she didn't have to rush off to work. She knew the hours were difficult, but she always did her best to be there for any school performance, every dinner, every bedtime story. The difficulties all became worth it when a wide smiled grew across her daughter's face, eyes crinkling with the echo of a laugh and the shadow of a light blush on her cheeks. Chloe was so grateful for her daughter. 

Although the day had been nice, Chloe knew they had to head home. She stood from the bench where she had been sitting and approached the monkey bars where Trixie was perched upon. 

“Come on now, monkey. It’s time to go, you’ve got school tomorrow.” Chloe said with a small smile, watching as her daughter flipped upside down, legs hooked on the bars. Her braided pigtails hit her face as she pouted, arms crossed over her chest. “Before all the blood rushes to your head, please.” 

Trixie huffed lightly before flipping herself upright again and landing heavily on the mulch comprising the playground’s floor. She picked up her zip-up jacket, which she’d abandoned at the other end of the monkey bars, and returned to her mom. Chloe took her daughter’s hand and they started walking to her car when her phone began ringing. She gave Trixie an apologetic look before taking her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. 

“Decker.” She answered, taking her hand from Trixie’s and walking a couple of paces away. 

“Good afternoon, Detective.” A voice purred in response. Chloe exhaled through her nose. 

“Good afternoon, Lucifer. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Oh, now that’s my line, I believe. I require your assistance with a delicate matter at Lux.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“Well, we have something we need to work on, a topic of mutual interest. And yes, it’s important, Detective.” 

“I’m at the park with Trixie, we were getting ready to leave.” Chloe paused, turning to glance t her daughter briefly. “I could try calling her babysitter,” 

“Nonsense! Bring her here with you!” Lucifer interrupted. “There’s plenty here to keep her occupied.” 

“Oh, I don’t know, Lucifer. She hasn’t seen you since…” Chloe muttered, trailing off and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Detective, I understand your apprehension with your spawn, but we both know of something called exposure therapy. Perhaps some sessions with The Good Doctor come to mind?”

“I don’t want to overwhelm her, this is my daughter here.” 

“I’m very much aware of that. But if there’s any hope for… returning to how things used to be,” Lucifer stopped. Chloe let out a soft breath. 

“You know, you’re being very mature about this. Makes me wonder if it’s really you saying these things.” Chloe paused. “I’ll talk to her, but no promises, Lucifer. It’s a school night, you know.” 

“I understand, Detective. This is important, though, so I would appreciate discussing this with you tonight, preferably in person.” 

“I understand. I’ll text you in a few minutes.” 

“Toodle-loo, Detective.” He hung up. 

Chloe looked at her phone before tucking it back in her pocket and turning back towards her daughter. Trixie was now staring at the ground, fingers playing with the sleeves of her jacket, which were tied around her waist now. Her daughter didn’t look up as Chloe knelt down in front of her. 

“So, I know you heard some of that, but let’s talk about it.” Chloe was met with silence. Her daughter blinked at the ground, more interested in loose strings and blades of grass. “Trixie,” Chloe put a hand under her chin and brought her face to look her in the eye. “What are you thinking?” 

Trixie’s eyes glanced from side to side, wanting to avoid her mother’s gaze, despite knowing her mom wouldn’t back down. She sighed before replying, “Why does he need you?”

“Well baby, I don’t know all the details yet, but there’s something at Lux that needs our attention.” 

“Do I have to go with you? Can’t Chelsea watch me back at home?” 

“That’s an option, of course.” Chloe looked to the ground momentarily, collecting her thoughts. “I know that we haven’t talked a lot about this recently, I haven’t wanted to overwhelm you; this is a lot to try and understand.” 

“I see him…” Trixie muttered. Chloe’s eyebrows knitted together, lips pursed as she tilted her head. Trixie hadn’t seen Lucifer since that day and Lucifer had agreed to give the girl her space. “When I’m awake, sometimes I think I see him in the corner of my eye, in the back of my classroom or in a crowd of people. I think I see him in the alley behind dad’s apartment or in a car next to us.” Trixie licked her dry lips, debating not continuing when she glanced at her mom’s concerned face. But her parents taught her how important honesty was. “When I’m asleep,” she continued, “I see red. Not every night, but some nights, when you’re working late, and I can’t sleep when you’re not home because what if you’re in danger? But then I remember… things… and I get scared that he’s the danger around you. I dream of fire and smoke and I can hear you calling for me, but instead of finding you, I find him.” 

Tears collected in Chloe’s eyes, bringing her daughter into a tight hug, trying to spare a moment to compose herself. Trixie had dreams about Hell? Why did her daughter think that’s where she was going to go? After a long moment, they pulled apart, Chloe’s hands on Trixie’s shoulders, making contact with her daughter’s equally wet eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything before now, Trix?” 

“I didn’t want to bother you, or worry you. I know you have to work with him and I need to be a big girl about this. I can’t come crying to you all the time.” Trixie sniffled, looking down. 

“Monkey,” Chloe sighed. “Trixie,” She brought her eyes back up to her mother’s. “Even when I’m old and gray, you’re allowed to come to me for whatever reason - whether you’re happy, sad, angry, confused. I’m your mother, I’m supposed to be here for you, and I always will be. Nothing can or ever will change that.” 

“But your job is dangerous, mommy! What if something happens?” Trixie lashed out. “I mean, yeah, he’s helped us both before but that’s before… before!” 

“I know this is difficult, I would give anything so that you didn't have to deal with this, but I can’t go back and change the past. I can only be thankful that he was there. Sure, it didn’t all go down ideally, but I could never regret that if it meant compromising your safety.” Chloe paused, trying to collect her thoughts. “Baby, I was really confused when I found out. I was scared, afraid, I felt lost honestly. But fortunately, I had a lot of supportive people I could turn to for help. Like Doctor Linda, for instance. Remember all the appointments I had with her before I returned to work? She helped me find answers to the questions I had, lowered the anxiety and fear to more manageable levels.” Trixie nodded along in remembrance. “Would you like to see Doctor Linda with me? I can call and schedule an appointment and you can talk to her about anything you’d like. I can sit in the room with you or out in the reception area, if you want privacy. Do you think you’d want to try that?” 

Trixie nodded quietly, wiping her eyes with a loose fist. Chloe nodded to herself, mentally making a note to call Linda first thing tomorrow morning. 

“This was really brave of you, monkey. It’s not easy to be open and honest, especially when you’re afraid.” 

“Well, I guess I’m just trying to be like you. You see scary things every day and you tell me afterwards that you were really scared. Like when that man took me, and when you got sick, and with Marcus…” 

Chloe wasn’t sure how to respond. How was she supposed to tell her daughter that she wished she didn’t have to grow up so fast? How do you instruct your kid to hold onto their childhood for as long as they can? 

“Mommy?” Trixie asked, bringing Chloe out of her thoughts. “How do you do it? How do you see him every day? He’s the Devil.” She whispered the title, almost as if saying it out loud would cause him to appear. 

“Well, it wasn’t easy at first. I didn’t want to see him or be around him because there was a lot I needed to figure out on my own. And after I had the time I needed, I felt prepared to see him again. Ultimately, I had to understand that, while the confirmation of his... former occupation changed a lot of things, who he had been previously didn't change. He was Lucifer when we met and he was still the same Lucifer after everything, just with some much needed clarity joining the picture. He was still the same man that always has my back, that plays board games with us, and knows how I like my coffee. While it hasn’t always been smooth sailing, he’s still the same person that I have grown to trust over these last couple years.” 

Trixie nodded minutely, Chloe copying the act before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. “So, would you like me to call Chelsea?” Trixie hesitated briefly before quietly answering. 

“I think I want to go to Lux with you.” 

“Are you sure? There’s no pressure to go.” 

“I’m sure, mommy. I have to see him again eventually, and while I am still a little scared, I’ve missed him. He was my friend.” Chloe smiled. He was her friend too.

“Alright, monkey. Let’s get on our way then.” Chloe stood and took Trixie’s hand in hers, using her free hand to pull out her phone and shoot off a quick text to Lucifer that they were both coming. He responded with half a dozen thumbs up emojis, to which Chloe shook her head. 

Chloe still had nerves in regards to her daughter and Lucifer, but she knew a door had been unlocked at the park today. She shot her daughter a prideful smile in the rearview mirror as she settled into the backseat, pulling something out of her backpack. She knew today was a small step, it would probably be a long road ahead of them, but as Lucifer had taken his time with Chloe, she knew he would do the same for Trixie. And with that comfort, she started her car and began the drive to Lux.


End file.
